


Together Again

by Enigma13



Series: Becky/Charlotte One-shots [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: After Smackdown, And Charlotte looked all dolled up cause her wife was gonna be there, Did you see Becky's face light up?, F/F, It was the gayest segment on the show, SO GAY, Wives totally back together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Charlotte was excited to be on the blue brand for her career... yeah, that was the only reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did you really expect me not to write something about this? It was the gayest thing I've seen since the last Supergirl episode with Lena Luthor in it. The way Becky's face lit up and how Charlotte seemed to be looking better than she already does. God, those two idiots are in love and nothing will convince me otherwise, sorry Luke.

Charlotte waited in gorilla after her segment, watching all the women filter back in from the ring. They all gave her smiles or hugs and she felt very welcomed here on the blue brand. It was the land of opportunity and there were dream matches to be had here for the fans and for her. Though, she did have another reason for wanting to be here that didn’t exactly have to do with her career. When she’d gotten the call that she was going to appear on Smackdown, she could barely contain herself from telling the one person she wanted to surprise with the news.

Nattie was smiling and welcoming her when the curtain pulled back for the last time, letting in the only woman who had taken her time getting back stage; the one woman Charlotte wanted to see. Nattie glanced back and smiled. “Well, looks like you’ve got a very happy customer.” Charlotte couldn’t take her eyes off Becky long enough to realize that Nattie had said goodbye and walked off. Becky looked gorgeous like she usually did, though after only seeing her at big pay per views, or for a couple days when they met at their shared apartment, she looked even more beautiful than Charlotte remembered.

Becky seemed to be rooted at her spot, staring at her. Her face was unreadable, and for the first time, Charlotte doubted her decision making to keep her appearance a secret. What if Becky was mad at her for keeping something from her? What if Becky didn’t want her here because she got used to her new spotlight? What if Charlotte was overstepping?

She didn’t have much time to wonder because, without preamble, Becky sprinted the short distance and leapt up, her legs wrapping around Charlotte’s waist and her arms circling around her neck in the best hug that Charlotte ever experienced. Charlotte tucked her face into Becky’s neck and just breathed her in for a moment, relishing the fact that her and her girlfriend were together once again. Her arms snaked around Becky’s waist and held her up and close to herself as she could. After what seemed to be forever, Becky pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were a little teary, but they were simply wide and gleaming in happiness.

“You’re here.” Becky reached her hand up to Charlotte’s cheek, and Charlotte simply went weak in the knees, as she pushed in Becky’s touch. Becky sounded reverent, the same way that Charlotte felt towards her, and if that didn’t make her heart flutter, then Charlotte didn’t know anything at all.

“Where else would I be?” She watched her girlfriend sniffle before smiling wider than she had before. She used only her legs and her trust in Charlotte not to fall, as both hands cupped Charlotte’s cheeks and pulled her in for a heated kiss. 

Charlotte melted. They were in front of everyone in gorilla and she just couldn’t stop indulging her girlfriend’s, and her, obsession. They’d been apart so long and now they’d be traveling together, able to cuddle at night in scratchy hotel beds, and work together in the ring again, getting each other so riled up that they’d barely make it to the next town before they had to pull over and devour one another. Becky’s lips were addicting and they melded together, as always, like they were made for each other.

After what seemed like ages, Becky pulled away, still keeping her legs locked around Charlotte like she might disappear if she didn’t. “I love you.” And that phrase, said with so much surety and devotion, made Charlotte have to bite her lip to keep from letting the happy tears fall. 

Charlotte smiled, leaning forward to rest her forehead against her Irish Lass’, knowing that they were finally together again. “I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it. So, I'll be taking a short break from writing and uploading all the stories that I have finished up to here. I'm graduating soon, and need to focus on my projects! It's gonna suck, but hopefully I'll have even more time to write after college! Plus, I'll start training to be a wrestler soon! Anyway, thank you for reading this gay mess! I hope I did it justice!


End file.
